


But, for my own part, it was Greek to me

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on CyberQueens tags. Sara accidentally calls Felicity "<i>habibti</i>". Felicity is curious. Diggle is amused. Sara runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, for my own part, it was Greek to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberQueens/gifts).



“Sara, could you pass me the screwdriver please? The small one with the red handle?” Felicity asked, as she looked up from the mass of computer innards strewn across the floor of the Foundry. With the problem of Slade Wilson so recently dispatched, Oliver was taking time away from his alter ego to spend more time with his sister, and the rest of the team were left to fill the void any way they could. Felicity had decided that a complete overhaul of the computer system was the way to go, especially after Roy had trashed the previous set up. The team stepped gingerly around that fact that one of their own was responsible for the mess, and Sara was just glad she had something to do to keep her mind off the fact that, once the battle was over, Nyssa had just up and left with barely a goodbye. Nothing more than she deserved, she supposed, what would they have said to each other anyway? Nyssa obviously still had feelings and Sara. . .didn’t. At least not the way she had felt before. She had a new life, and new people in that life, some of whom she may feel a bit more for than she’d hoped. . .but she didn’t want to go down that route. Not yet.

“Sara?” Felicity’s question shook Sara out of her reverie.

“Yes, _habibti_?”

“Screwdriver?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, here it is,” Sara scrambled up from her seat on the floor and handed Felicity the tool that had been lying by her feet. She had to pass Diggle on her way back along the only clear path from the centre of Hurricane Felicity, and he stopped sharpening arrows long enough to glance up at her as she walked by.

“ _Habibti_?” he whispered under his breath while shooting her a knowing glance from below raised eyebrows. Sara felt her cheeks warm under his scrutiny, but she pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head slightly at him. _Don’t_ the gesture said. He blinked acknowledgment, and not for the first time she was glad that they were able to share this silent communication of body language and gesture. 

“Okay, what is going on with you two?” Felicity asked, “you’re doing the whole ‘I can have a conversation with just my eyebrows’ thing again, aren’t you? You know that’s not fair to the civilians in the room. Plus you better not have just called me a geek in Arabic, Sara, because I will change your ringtone to Call Me Maybe. You are so lucky you missed that particular bit of recent pop culture, but I don’t mind introducing you to it.”

“I promise, I wasn’t calling you a geek, Felicity,” Sara said. She had to elbow Diggle in the ribs slightly to stem the coughing fit that covered his snort. Felicity narrowed her eyes.

“You’re lucky that I’m really interested in what I’m doing right now or I might use my loud voice because I’m pretty sure you’re hiding something. Dig?” He held his hands up in surrender.

“I know nothing,” he said.

“Whatever, Jon Snow,” Felicity muttered, but turned back to her work piecing the computer parts together.

“I just remembered, I told Laurel I’d meet her for lunch, so I’ve gotta run. I’ll see you two later?” Sara said grabbing her jacket from the back of Felicity’s usual chair.

“But it’s almost three pm,” Felicity said.

“Uhh, yeah, late lunch. More like appies or something. But really, gotta get going.” Sara hurried up the stairs but paused with her hand on the door as she heard Felicity asking Diggle “Really, Dig, what does _habibti_ mean?”

“You’re going to have to ask Sara, I’m afraid. Sorry Felicity, I can’t answer that for you.” Sara closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath, before escaping into the thankfully empty space of Verdant.

Since she’d used Laurel as an excuse anyway, Sara figured she might as well drop by the DA’s office to see if Laurel really did want to take a break and grab a coffee with her.

“What are you doing here?” Laurel asked when Sara turned up at her desk, unannounced.

“Can’t I come visit my very favouritest big sister ever, just because?” Laurel raised a cynical eyebrow.

“I’m your only sister, and the last time you came to visit me at work it was to warn me about Helena Bertinelli coming back to town, and then I got taken hostage. Forgive me if I’m a little concerned by the precedent.”

“Well I don’t have any dire warnings this time. I just want to grab a coffee with my sister. Even though I’m staying with you right now it feels like we never see each other,” Sara said.

“Well that kind of happens when you’re a bartender and I’m a lawyer. Opposite schedules. But alright,” Laurel said, checking her watch, “I think I can spare a half an hour, and there’s a café across the street if you wanted to go there.”

“Sure,” Sara said, and followed Laurel as she swept around her desk and out the door.

They ordered their coffees and sat down at one of the tables outside. Sara’s phone kept buzzing where she’d placed it on the metal surface of the table until finally Laurel said, “Aren’t you going to get that?” Sara reached out and shut the phone off.

“No,” she said. Laurel looked at Sara over the rim of her mug. 

“Then are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sara said. Laurel raised her eyebrows.

“Nothing’s wrong? Then why was your phone vibrating itself off the table, and why wouldn’t you answer it? Is it. . .” Laurel leaned forward and lowered her voice, “vigilante stuff?”

Sara slumped forward, and put her head in her hands. “No. I said something to someone today, and I shouldn’t have said it, and then I ran away.” Laurel set her mug carefully back down on the table and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Was it Oliver?” Sara raised her head and let her arms fall back to the table.

“No it wasn’t Oliver. That ship has sailed. Sorry,” she added, seeing Laurel wince, “I know I shouldn’t joke about that, but sometimes I just feel like if I don’t joke about everything I’m not going to be able to get out of bed in the morning.” Laurel nodded.

“I know how you feel,” she said, “I also know that you are trying to change the subject, but I’ll let it go since I have to get back to work. Maybe just try talking to this person?”

“You’re the one who’s good with words, Laurel. Me? Not so much,” she stood up, grabbing both her and Laurel’s empty mugs. “Thanks for treating me to coffee. We should do it again sometime.”

“Sure, Sara,” Laurel said, “anytime.”

Sara avoided the entry to the lower levels of Verdant the entire time she was on shift that night. She took her breaks in the stock room upstairs, and hoped that her presence wouldn’t be too obviously missed. Diggle did come up to the bar, but he didn’t say anything as she silently served him his usual. He broke his silence as he finished the glass and stood up to go.

“She’s not going to let this go, you know. Maybe you should talk to her.”

“I’m not good with words, Dig. I just want to let this blow over. Forget it happened.”

“You know how Felicity is with mysteries. You just handed her a puzzle and she’s going to put it together sooner or later.”

“Well, hopefully it’s later. I’ve got to get back to work, now,” she said. Diggle shrugged, and pushed his way through the crowds and out of sight.

The end of her shift couldn’t come soon enough and Sara had never been happier to escape Verdant and find herself making her way up the walk to Laurel’s building’s front door. She froze as she reached the landing, pocketing the keys that had been dangling from her fingers.

“You know,” Sara said into the air, “it’s a good thing I recognise your perfume, because if anyone else had been skulking around in the shadows waiting for me they would be in a world of pain right now.” There was a scuffling sound as Felicity came out of her hiding place between the bike racks to the left of the door.

“Well I would prefer not having to try and ambush a former assassin, but since apparently assassin’s training also teaches you how to ignore people’s phone calls I didn’t see what else I could do,” she said. “On the positive side your building is full of people with really weak passwords to the wifi.” Sara didn’t answer, she just looked at Felicity until the other girl started turning pink around the ears.

“What you said earlier, in the Foundry, I googled it,” Felicity said. “At first I got a Wikipedia entry about a racehorse but I didn’t think you’d call me a horse, no matter how famous or talented, so I followed the disambiguation link to find out what it was really about, and now I know and I wanted to talk to you about it, but you wouldn’t answer any of my texts or calls so I had to find you.” Now it was Sara’s turn to blush as she scuffed at the pavement with the toe of her boot.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” she said, “it just slipped out. I know you don’t feel the same way I do, I’ve seen the looks you give Oliver.”

“I wish everyone would stop telling _me_ how _I_ feel!” Felicity snapped, “It was bad enough when Isabel Rochev and Moira Queen did it, not you, too. I know I look at Oliver, but nobody but me gets to decide what that means, especially not you since I know you look at him too, and as far as I know there’s nothing between you two anymore, except for a lot of history. He’s nice to look at, and for a while I thought he might be nice to be with. But here’s the thing, the point where we might have made a good couple has come and gone, and I’m not mourning it. And if you’d paid any attention in the last little while, you’d know I look at you, too. I care about Oliver, but I care about him in the same way that I care about Diggle or Roy. Sara,” Felicity paused to draw a breath, “I care about you differently. When you disappeared before the battle with Slade, when I thought I’d never see you again? That hurt. It hurt the same way it did when Oliver went back to the island a year ago. And when you ran away after what you said earlier, I was afraid I’d done something wrong. I don’t want to feel that way.”

“You care about me?” Sara said.

“You sound so surprised.” Sara stepped closer to Felicity, and gingerly reached out to tuck a strand of hair that had gotten caught in her glasses out of her face. 

“It’s just, I’m a former assassin. I’m a killer whose adult relationships have consisted of being with another international assassin, and a masked vigilante with saviour issues and a huge guilt complex. But you, you’re just so _good_.” Felicity snorted.

“I’ve illegally hacked into several government databases, rigged my own boss’ Applied Sciences building with explosives, consorted with wanted vigilantes, and blackmailed people into giving up information by emptying their bank accounts and threatening to do the same to innocent family members. What part of that makes me so good?” Sara reached out again and caressed Felicity’s cheek with her hand. Felicity closed her eyes and leaned into the touch with a soft humming sound.

“Because despite all of those things you’ve never let the darkness touch you. You still shine as brightly as you ever did. And you’ve never killed. You are so beautiful, Felicity,” Sara said. Felicity opened her eyes and looked into Sara’s. Sara’s breath hitched with the expression she saw there. Felicity’s eyes had shifted to a darker blue, and her pupils were wide, despite the harsh fluorescent lights above the apartment’s front door. Sara’s gaze flicked between Felicity’s eyes and her lips, her full lips that were their usual vibrant, glossy, and very kissable red. She felt herself biting at her own bottom lip fighting the urge to just lean in and find out what Felicity’s lipstick actually tasted like.

“Sara,” Felicity’s voice was throaty and low, and there was just the smallest pleading note in the way she said Sara’s name that made Sara throw all her reservations out the window. Her hand slipped from Felicity’s cheek to the back of her neck, and she pulled Felicity in closer, curling her other arm around Felicity’s waist. Felicity stumbled a bit but she recovered quickly and her arms wrapped around Sara, hands grasping tightly to the back of her leather jacket. Their bodies were pressed together, barely any space between them. Both were breathing fast and Sara could feel Felicity’s heart beating a hummingbird pace against her chest. “Sara,” Felicity whispered again, her breath soft and warm against Sara’s lips, “please.” So Sara closed her eyes and leaned in, tilting her head to the side and finally brushing Felicity’s lips with her own. The contact sent a spike of warmth through Sara’s whole body, quickly followed by another when she heard Felicity’s quiet moan. She deepened the kiss, gently tugging at Felicity’s bottom lip with her teeth, before letting go for a breath only to bring their mouths together again. Her hand had somehow ended up tangled in Felicity’s hair and it felt like corn silk between her fingers. Felicity tasted like lipstick and strawberry twizzlers, and it made Sara feel like her legs were going to give out from under her. She could smell Felicity’s perfume mixed with the scent of the roses from the planters lining the walk and it made her dizzy, or maybe that was the sensation of Felicity’s tongue darting against her lips. Felicity’s hands had drifted, too, down from Sara’s back to her hips and Felicity was pressing against them, guiding Sara backward until her body hit sharply against the wall by the door.

Sara vaguely registered a sort of buzzing or ringing sound, but she was distracted by the fact that Felicity had broken contact with her lips and was pressing smaller kisses up Sara’s jawline until she could reach and tug on Sara’s earlobe with her teeth. Sara’s eyes almost rolled back in her head, and her breath caught sharply in her chest, stomach muscles clenching. Felicity’s hands had found the little patch of skin where Sara’s shirt had ridden up and were tracing spirals and patterns there. It was driving Sara crazy. 

“We have to stop,” she managed to gasp and Felicity looked up from where she had been nuzzling at Sara’s neck. Her face was flushed and her glasses askew. It was at once the most adorable and sexy thing that Sara had ever seen.

“Why?” she asked, pouting, actually full on pouting, and it was all Sara could do to not kiss that adorable pout away.

“Because,” she started to say when she was interrupted by a crackling noise from behind her and an irritated voice saying, “Hello?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, and Sara realised that the sound she had heard earlier was the intercom system being activated when Felicity had pressed her up against it.

“Hello?” the voice said again, “it’s the middle of the night, what the hell do you want? Stupid kids, playing ding-dong-dash. Get a fucking life!” There was a loud click, and the intercom went dead. Sara let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding and Felicity collapsed with her forehead against Sara’s shoulder, body vibrating with silent giggles.

“Well, I was going to say if we don’t stop, I’m going to want to take you up against the door right now, but that kind of killed the mood,” Sara said, dryly. “I really hope that wasn’t anybody on Laurel’s floor.”

Felicity took a couple of deep breaths to try and control the laughter that was still bubbling up as Sara ran soothing hands up and down her back. She finally calmed down enough to bring her head up and look at Sara again. Her eyes were shining, and her red lips were adorably smudged. Sara wiped at the marks with the pad of her thumb. She watched as Felicity closed her eyes and shivered under Sara’s touch, her grip on the lapels of Sara’s jacket growing tighter. Sara tipped Felicity’s chin up with her thumb and forefinger, placing a short, gentle kiss on her lips.

“So,” Sara said, breaking the kiss.

“So,” Felicity echoed, “ _ahuvati_ , I have a bottle of Gamay Noir that is sitting on my counter at home, calling my name. I also have a beautiful woman who has just kissed me senseless and who I’d really like to share it with. And maybe see where things go from there. What do you say?”

“Yes,” Sara breathed, “absolutely yes.” Felicity flashed her a brilliant smile, dropping her grip on Sara’s jacket to grab one of her hands and lead her to wherever she’d parked her car. There was one thing Felicity had said that Sara hadn’t understood, though. “ _Ahuvati_?” she asked. Felicity turned back to Sara, still smiling.

“Google it.” she said. Sara decided she would, but definitely not until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they bang. But I can't actually write smut so I'll leave it here. If anyone is curious, _ahuvati_ is the Hebrew feminine form of "my beloved" just like _habibti_ is the feminine form of "my beloved" in Arabic. If I made a mistake on that, please feel free to correct me.
> 
> Also in my headcanon once Slade and Isobel are defeated, Thea gets her club back. Because she deserves it.


End file.
